


The Way of the Clan

by MrRhapsodist



Series: Sweet Domestic Star Wars Saga [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, Diapers, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender Identity, Homecoming, Nightsister Magic | Dathomir Magic (Star Wars), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRhapsodist/pseuds/MrRhapsodist
Summary: Tenel Ka brings Jaina and Mara to visit with her mother's clan on Dathomir. While there, they deal with Jaina's medical issues and unearth some more from Tenel Ka's past.
Relationships: Tenel Ka Djo/Jaina Solo
Series: Sweet Domestic Star Wars Saga [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942525
Kudos: 2





	The Way of the Clan

“There.” Tenel Ka Djo leaned forward and pointed out the cockpit’s viewport. “Past that range. You can land in that clearing, and we will proceed on foot.”

“Got it.” Mara Jade Skywalker flipped several switches on her console. “Bringing us in now.”

Tenel Ka settled into her chair. Her hand drummed against the top of her thigh. Stealing a glance, she met Jaina’s brown eyes and grinned. Her girlfriend laughed and tugged at her skirt. With her aunt focused on landing the _Jade Sabre,_ Jaina reached across the cockpit and squeezed Tenel Ka’s bicep. She murmured something, too low to hear over the _Sabre’_ s engines, but Tenel Ka read love and excitement in her eyes.

She’d missed this. The crisp, unfiltered air of Dathomir, especially when the sun set low on the horizon, gleaming off the mountainside. To see cliffs, forests, and wild plains stretching out from a starship flying overhead. Tenel Ka could almost hear her mother’s summoning call, could see the tamed rancor snuffle and stomp toward her beckoning hand. All these memories raced across her mind in an instant, ending with the light squeeze Jaina gave her hand as Mara’s ship came to land.

She slid her gaze back to Jaina, whose other hand kept tugging at her skirt.

“Is something wrong?” Tenel Ka asked.

“Um...” Jaina giggled, and she couldn’t look her in the eye. A bashful grin appeared. “Well, it’s nothing big. I might, uh, have to change before we go out there.”

“Go ahead,” her Aunt Mara called over her shoulder. She didn’t look back, but fiddled with the controls of her ship, powering it down. “Refresher’s down the corridor, or you can use my quarters. Plenty of supplies in there, too.”

“Thanks!” Jaina unbuckled herself and rose out of her chair.

Tenel Ka held out a hand. “Wait. I can go with you—”

“You don’t have to do that.” Jaina’s eyes sparkled. “I’ve done it myself enough times. Besides...” She gestured out the viewport at the massive line of trees facing them. “You’ve got family to meet.”

She skipped out of the cockpit before Tenel Ka could respond. But even before the door slid shut behind her, Jaina’s skirt revealed the slight flash of a diaper underneath. It sagged, and Tenel Ka wished she could have gone and helped her.

But the sights of home made her ache deep inside. Tenel Ka stood, accepting a hand from Mara as she steadied herself.

“Ready to go?” the older woman asked with a wink.

Tenel Ka nodded. She let out a shy smile.

“It’s okay. Go on ahead.” Mara tilted her head toward the boarding ramp. “We’ll catch up.”

Unable to come up with a better response, Tenel Ka gave Mara a hug. She laughed and raced out of the cockpit, her strong legs carrying her closer to her true home.

* * *

“Cousin!”

A strong voice reached Tenel Ka’s ears the moment she saw lights in the trees. She raced forward, her arm stretched out to receive the hug from the woman who emerged from the forest. Embracing a lizard-hide tunic and furs, she found herself inhaling the scents of sweat, oil, and dirt. Looking up, she saw a familiar face with dark red hair, sun-bronzed skin, and the same cheekbones as her mother. But the face was younger by a few years, with far fewer lines than the current Queen of Hapes had. It made Tenel Ka feel younger as well, being in her arms again.

Cenowyn laughed and tousled her hair. “You are getting stronger, I can tell. You do with one arm where the rest of us fail with two, little bird!”

Tenel Ka squinted as she stepped back, still clinging to her cousin’s arms. “Hardly. I imagine you can still beat me in a climbing race, cousin.”

“Indeed.” Cenowyn’s gaze glittered dangerously. “We shall test that tomorrow, I assure you.”

“I look forward to it.” Tenel Ka smiled again. “And how do your sisters fare?”

“Practicing magic and riding rancors, as you would expect.” With one arm slung around her cousin’s shoulders, Cenowyn guided her back toward the _Jade Sabre._ “We have found no new Nightsisters in this land. Be thankful for that, little bird.”

“I am.”

“And how go your studies?” Cenowyn’s eyes narrowed, gleaming in the sunset.

“They go well. I learn much from the Jedi, even with Allya’s teachings.”

“Ahh.” Cenowyn turned to the boarding ramp, where Mara and Jaina were emerging. Jaina walked a little slowly, taking in the scenery with wide sparkling eyes. “And you learn from which Jedi the touch of a woman, I wonder?”

Tenel Ka fought not to blush. “From Jaina, the younger one.”

“I see.” Cenowyn winked. “An excellent choice for a mate. If she’s half as strong as my Vonna Rha, then you’ll do well, little bird.”

Tenel Ka had always liked Vonna Rha. She was a head shorter than her wife Cenowyn, quiet and pensive with dark hair and pale eyes. But she’d been kind to the child who transitioned in their midst, helping put her hair in braids and showing her how to hunt with Cenowyn and Teneniel’s older sister. And on one night, when Tenel Ka had made a mess of her bed with an emission from below the waist, Vonna Rha had crept in to remove the evidence and keep her secret. Any sign of manhood, outside of the servants and mates kept around the camp, was a suspicious thing for the Singing Mountain Clan.

“I look forward to hearing her stories again,” she told Cenowyn.

“We all do!” Laughing, Cenowyn squeezed her around the shoulders. “But come. There will be time for a fire and feast later. Introduce me to your Jedi, little bird...”

* * *

Excitement filled the camp from dusk into late into the evening. Someone lit a fire in the center of the clan’s grounds, amid fur-lined tents and carved rock arches. Tenel Ka inhaled the aroma of her clan’s brew before taking a long drink. Cenowyn laughed when she sputtered over the drink, clapping her across the back and insisting, “We’ll send some home with you!”

Over strips of roasted meat and smoked fruits, they feasted late into the evening. Tenel Ka kept sneaking glances over at Mara, who was engaged in idle chatter with Vonna Rha. As for Jaina, she listened intently to the stories and spells shared over the fire. But it wasn’t lost on Tenel Ka that her girlfriend kept tugging at the hem of her skirt. The shiver that ran through her had little to do with the night’s chill, she surmised.

She waited until the four moons had risen high, and the fires had burned themselves out. Mara insisted on sleeping on her ship, but she let the girls spend the night they pleased. With Jaina leaning into her shoulder, Tenel Ka waited for her cousins to call out _safe watch_ before heading back into their tent.

“Come, my sweet.” Tenel Ka used the Force to float her canvas bag full of changing supplies into the air beside her. With her one good arm, she slid it around Jaina’s waist and helped her to her feet. “I know a place where we can sleep tonight.”

“Under the stars?” Jaina’s voice came out in a low murmur. Her eyes blinked slowly. “Lovely...”

“It will be, I promise.”

Tenel Ka led the way into a nearby thicket, marking the entrance with a small upturned stone in the dirt. She trod carefully over the slippery grass and leaves lining their path, trying not to slip and drop Jaina or their bag. But, at last, they found a comfortable spot within the grove. A gap in the trees left a patch of dry grass illuminated by moonlight. The silver rays shimmered over Jaina’s face, adding to her beauty as Tenel Ka brought her to sit down on a bedroll she’d laid out.

“Legs up, please.” A twist of the Force caused her bag to land beside the roll. Tenel Ka knelt in front of Jaina, lowering her onto her back. “This won’t take long, love.”

“You’re so good to me...” Jaina smiled sleepily. Large brown eyes gleamed in the moonlight, stealing Tenel Ka’s breath away. “You take such good care, you know?”

“Always.” Tenel Ka paused to rub her hand across her cheek. “May I continue?”

“Sure.”

Changing a diaper outdoors was a new experience for them. Compared to a safe, warm bedroom, Jaina shivered a lot more in the open air. The smell of a used diaper mingled with the scent of wet grass and ancient bark—not to mention the sweat beading off Tenel Ka’s face from the fire they’d shared. But she breathed slow and worked fast, finding peace in the act of cleaning between her girlfriend’s legs. With the old diaper rolled up and tucked into a waste pouch, the new one slipped easily around Jaina’s hips. Its crinkle was deafening, but worth the effort of taping on a diaper with only one hand.

As Tenel Ka finished, Jaina grinned. She slid her skirt back into place and squeezed her legs together. “Feels good.”

“I thought it might.” Chewing on her bottom lip, the Dathomirian rubbed sweat away from her forehead. “Would you mind sleeping here tonight?”

“Sure.” Jaina had already kicked open the bedroll. As she tucked herself in, she paused and glanced back. “You coming?”

Tenel Ka nodded.

Within seconds, under a moonlit sky, they were spooning together under the covers. Tenel Ka kissed Jaina’s neck and moved her hand to rest on the front of her diaper. Not to get her excited as she normally did, but to be present with her. Touching her. Holding her. On any other night, the terror and excitement of trying to have sex outdoors, away from prying eyes, would have been something to explore. But for that night, with clan-brew on her lips and smoke in the air, she didn’t need it.

“Do you remember,” she asked softly, “what I told you before?” Tenel Ka shifted inside the sleeping bag. “About the trials I faced, when I began to live as a woman?”

Jaina yawned. Her hand squeezed Tenel Ka’s. “I remember.”

Tenel Ka paused, collecting her thoughts. Her head rested against Jaina’s neck and shoulder, nuzzling as far as she could without muffling her voice.

“It was different,” she continued, “coming here. I was thirteen, and I’d faced my trials. My mother’s kin, they knew _of_ me, but they did not know me like this. Among the clans, to be born male is to be born into a servant’s role. Those who become women must prove themselves as they do on Hapes, but for me, being my mother’s child, it was different. Cenowyn showed me how to braid my hair and ride a rancor. Vonna Rha helped me with how to walk and dance more naturally. The others treated me to hunting parties, spellcraft, and clan songs. They did not view me with suspicion. They made me feel...”

“Welcome?” Jaina finished.

“Yes.” It came out as a breathless sigh. Tenel Ka paused and kissed her love’s neck. “Yes, that’s the word. I felt like I belonged there since birth. These women had never seen me before, but they took me in as their sister, their cousin, without a second thought. I had never felt such love.”

“You sound different talking about them.” Jaina squeezed her hand again. “They aren’t giving you anxiety the way a message from Hapes does.”

“Indeed.”

Tenel Ka fell silent, trying to parse more of those words, those feelings. She patted the front of Jaina’s dry diaper as she fell deep into thought.

“You know,” she said, “you haven’t told your family about us.”

Jaina went stiff. “What do you mean? Mara knows.”

“But no one else. Why is that?”

With a sigh, Jaina turned in place. She met Tenel Ka’s gaze with a bashful frown. Her hands shivered and twitched underneath the bedroll’s cover.

“I, um, don’t know where to begin.” Tucking some hair behind one ear, Jaina looked away. “There’s Jacen, and all the awkward feelings I gleaned from him about you when we met. There’s Uncle Luke, and whatever he thinks about students pursuing a romance at the academy. And there’s Mom and Dad, who...” She shook her head. “I don’t even _know_ what they’d think. Mom always talked about me finding my ‘prince’ someday, and I’m pretty sure Dad has a blaster ready for anyone who tries to steal me away.”

“You can’t let that scare you.” Tenel Ka leaned forward, stealing a kiss from her. “They know you, Jaina. They love you. Why not tell them the truth?”

“And tell them what? Everything?” Jaina flinched. “What Mara and I do when we’re alone? Or the fact I wear diapers now? That’s not so easy to explain.”

“Perhaps not.” Tenel Ka shrugged. “But do they need to know all that?”

Jaina fell silent, and Tenel Ka nuzzled the side of her neck. She inhaled the scent of fast-cleaning gel, sweat, and Alderaanian perfume. Hearing the crinkle of a diaper between Jaina’s legs made her smile. She reached down and patted her bottom, resting her hand there as she snuggled close.

“I don’t know,” Jaina finally said. She shrugged and met Tenel Ka’s eyes. “Maybe you’re right.”

“We can go slow.” Tenel Ka kissed her on the cheek. “Whenever you tell them, I’ll be with you.”

“You promise?”

“As sure as I’ll keep changing you, yes.”

Jaina grinned. “Okay.”

They kissed again, more passionately than before. Jaina let out a moan and snuggled into Tenel Ka, hands grasping at her back, pulling her close with only their clothes separating them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Here's to a more queer-friendly and life-affirming experience in 2021!


End file.
